story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria (SoW game)
Maria (マリア Maria) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Like the protagonist, Maria also works as an idol. If idol life was bright, Maria would be the town's most popular girl! She's always cheerful and glad to lend a hand if someone is in trouble. Maria doesn't always think things through, however, so even when she believes her ideas are foolproof, things have a way of going awry. The rival for Maria's affection is Gaston, a chess prodigy. Both Gaston and Maria share passion for dessert, as well as having a relaxed attitude and somewhat clumsy personality. If the player improves their relationship with both Gaston and Maria but chooses to marry neither of the two, their marriage will continue. Maria lives and works with her family at Angel Berry Patisserie. Maria does not far from the shop, meaning that it is easy to find her. However, she sometimes takes a break outside. After the player marries Maria, she will move into his home. Maria will continue to work at the patisserie. On Thursdays, she will walk around house area. After Maria marries Gaston, he will live at the patisserie. Maria keeps the same schedule as when she was single. If the weather is rainy, Maria always remains inside no matter she is single or married. 'After Married to the Player' Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Mina's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Maria will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Maria will be pleased, and she gives the player a Chocolate Cake. However, if you reject Maria's gift, she will become upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Maria's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event The player must make and ship 30 food that were made in their kitchen. Any Food will work and all must be solid; Drinks such as Juice will not count. However, all of the food that you ship can be the same recipe type. Then, take the 31st dish to Maria and give it to her usually inside the patisserie. ---- Blue Love Event *Maria's name tag on her dialogue box is coluored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Maria on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will take the player to somewhere private. We then end up appearing at the beach. Maria likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Maria, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Maria. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Maria's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *You have seen the Yellow Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Maria to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Maria in the morning, she will ask the male player if he's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Maria will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 4 of Maria's love events and she accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The child you get from marrying Maria will act eager and outgoing. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have pink hair, pink eyes, and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored dark green whilst the girl's clothing will be colored dark pink. The same thing will do if the player marries other Latin marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Angel Berry Patisserie *18:00 to 19:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married. Maria is enjoying a tableful of desserts when Gaston approaches her and asks how she can eat so much. Maria asks if he has come to eat dinner with her, but Gaston just sees desserts. Maria confirms that she just felt like eating everything sweet for dinner. Gaston still can't understand why she wants so much of it. Maria argues that there's always room for dessert. Gaston doesn't want to eat just desserts! Gaston tells her that he likes to eat healthy, so he only has treats on special occasions. Maria ponders for a moment, and then gets the idea to bake Gaston a cake. If she brings it over to his house, then it will be a special occasion. Gaston agrees to her cake offering. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Before 12:00 *Sunny weather *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. Find the rival of the same gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take their sweetheart on a date. If the player accepts, Maria wants to ask Gaston to go out together on the mountaintop. The player can choose either option, but the correct answer necessary for marriage is to let them go. ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married. If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Maria will ask about her relationship with Gaston. Encouraging Maria will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Gaston herself, discourage her. The same scene and options will play if the player is a male. This event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Eleonora appears in house but want Pavel to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Town Plaza *16:00 to 17:00 *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Yellow name tag level only OR the player is married. Gaston and Maria are at the plaza talking about how nice the weather looks nice today. Maria mentions how she also cooked a good food today. Gaston starts to tell her something but stumbles over his words. Maria thinks there is something wrong since he's usually so talkative. She asks him if Gaston is sick and he replies that they might be. Maria insists on knowing what is wrong so she can try and help him, then Gaston turns around and asks if she would marry him. It's the first time he wanted to be with someone, especially since she's fun to talk to and likes cooking too. Gaston is glad that he was able to tell her how he feels and begins to walk away, but Maria stops him and says she will accept his marriage proposal. One year after the Yellow Rival Event, Gaston and Maria will have a wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Gaston and Maria's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). After the event is over, you will be return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed. One year after Gaston and Maria got married, Maria will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, the two of them will eventually gave birth to a daughter named Gaia. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes